


Moonflower

by MelTheSugarBug



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alcohol, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Humor, I'm using this fic to cope with a break up ;-;, M/M, Multi, Oc likes to talk shit, Self-Esteem Issues, Slice of Life, Smoking, Social Anxiety, Social Media, Threesome - F/M/M, Time Skips, dont mind me, is elf on the shelf af, the guys being idiots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:48:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26591662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelTheSugarBug/pseuds/MelTheSugarBug
Summary: ‘You’ve grown so much….I’m so proud of you…’‘please don’t….’‘I’m sorry Mel but I can’t…not anymore…I love you so much…but I cant bear this anymore’‘I love you too…’Those were the last words Melanie boyfriend, now ex-boyfriend said to her before he hung up. They had a long distance relationship, her in Canada and him in the USA. It went on for almost two years. They texted, they had discord calls with video or just voice chat. They played VR games together that gave them a semblance of physical contact. Melanie was content with it, of course she was planning to go visit him, setting money aside for the trip but…He ended it before they even got a chance to see each other face to face. He had filled the hole that resided in her heart for years before taking that piece with him on his way out. She was back to square one, miserable and lonely…
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Original Female Character(s), Kuroo Tetsurou/Original Female Character(s), Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, kozume kenma/original female character(s)/kuroo tetsurou
Kudos: 1





	Moonflower

**Author's Note:**

> annnnd here we are! I finally got into Haikyuu and this baby came up. I've been going through a break-up and this anime has helped me cope alot so dont mind me if i project myself into this fic alot ;-; its the first time ive been feeling like writing after so long.

**_‘You’ve grown so much….I’m so proud of you…’_ **

**_‘Please don’t….’_ **

**_‘I’m sorry Mel but I can’t…not anymore…I love you so much…but I can’t bear this anymore’_ **

**_‘I love you too…’_ **

_Those were the last words Melanie boyfriend, now ex-boyfriend said to her before he hung up. They had a long distance relationship, her in Canada and him in the USA. It went on for almost two years. They texted, they had discord calls with video or just voice chat. They played VR games together that gave them a semblance of physical contact. Melanie was content with it, of course she was planning to go visit him, setting money aside for the trip but…He ended it before they even got a chance to see each other face to face. He had filled the hole that resided in her heart for years before taking that piece with him on his way out. She was back to square one, miserable and lonely…_

‘You know that’ll I’ll be kind of a party pooper right? I’m not really in the mood to throw a big party Maude.’ Melanie said as she spoke to her friend Maude on the phone. Her friend suggested that they rent a nice cabin near the beach and have a party, to take advantage of the beautiful weather that’s been going on during the summer and get her mind off of things.

‘Oh come on, please? Maybe it’ll change your mind and it’ll make you feel better’ her friend insisted, a plea to her voice.

‘Yeah Mel, please please please please pleaaaaseeee’ Maude’s boyfriend, Mark, said over the phone. She smiled a little when she heard her friend try to silence her boyfriend’s pleading.

‘Please say yes or he won’t stop’ Maude said urgently, the loud sound of a smack coming from her end and a plaintive ‘oooww’ came after. Melanie gave a slight chuckled and rubbed the bridge of her nose.

‘Ugh fine, where did you say that place was?’

‘Yay! Meme is coming!’

That how she found herself standing on the steps of the beach house, the sun steadily setting by the time they arrived at the beach. Luckily it was only an hour away from town. They met up at Maude’s place after their respective work/school, took Melanie’s car and another friend’s car and off they went.

Melanie took out her packet of cigarette and popped one in her mouth as she leaned against the railing of the beach house’s balcony, taking in the sight of the crashing waves, the sound soothing and effectively silencing the clamoring thoughts in her head that been making her miserable for the past month. She lit the cigarette in her mouth with that was tucked into the pocket of her shorts. Once the grey plumes were coming from the now burning end, she handed it off to her friend when she felt her approach with her own cigarette in hand.

‘This scenery is amazing; we are going to have so much fun!’ Maude said as she leaned her back on the railing beside her.

‘I sure hope so’ Melanie said with little enthusiasm. She wanted to have fun, don’t get wrong, but right now, nothing seemed like fun…

‘hey, no negativity’ Mark scolded, nudging her in the leg with his foot as he came over with his own cigarette and gave Maude a peck on the cheek when the girl tugged on his shirt. Melanie wanted to feel envious or jealous of her friends but found that she couldn’t, genuinely happy that her friend has someone that loved her for four years now. Well she was envious because, damn, she wanted that too, she yearned for it and she was back to being miserable when she thought she had it all. She had a good job, a college diploma that she would get in like a month and a boyfriend. But one of those three things was snatched away from her, unfortunately leaving her in shambles. It also made the other two important things in her life suffer a little bit since she didn’t show her face at school for a week and barely had any energy to work, but she soldiered through since she needed to get that money and that education.

Melanie stayed silent as her friends conversed about how more people would come and visit later that night or would come tomorrow so spend the day while she contented herself in staying silent, just enjoying the sound of the waves and the warmth of the last sun rays and peacefully smoking her cigarette. Maybe in the end this week end would be fun…

When the sun finally set and a few of their friends joined them, they started a fire on the beach. Some people settled down by the fire to have some drinks while some brave souls went for a late night swim. Melanie drank deeply from her fruity cocktail, one thing on her mind, getting fucked up to get over the stress of the week. She was still on her first drink, but being a light weight, it wouldn’t take long before she got tipsy.

‘No! You are dripping wet! Don’t touch me!’ Maude whined as her wet boyfriend approached her after going for a swim in the ocean.

‘What’s wrong Momo you don’t want a hug from me? ‘Mark teased opening his arms for her and she pushed him away with a grimace and a ‘stooooppp’.

‘Maybe Meme wants one ‘Melanie stopped in her sipping as she looked up just in time to see Mark approaching her with his arms wide open. Before she could do anything he had her in his arms.

‘You asshole! Let me goooouuh!’She shouted, wiggling in his grasp as she felt the water seep into her clothes.

‘See Momo, Meme loves me’ Mark grinned as he leaned his head against Melanie, who grimaced as it got her hair wet as well. Mark then let go as he heard one of their friend shouts to come and help him with the beer keg. Melanie stuck her tongue out at him as he ran away, laughing like a maniac. The chaotic energy of that guy…

Melanie was glad that it was warm out and that the fireside was warm enough to dry her off in a matter of minutes as she took back her seat near the fire. She took the offered cigarette from Maude as she took a seat beside her. Some music was playing from someone’s speaker, setting a nice vibing atmosphere. The evening was going great so far. Some drinks, friends, music, the gorgeous scenery…

‘Will I get to see you drunk tonight, for as long that we’ve been friends, I didn’t see you drunk once’ Maude practically complained as she took a sip of her beer, her hazel eyes set on her.

‘That actually my objective so yeah’ Melanie chuckled as she took a puff of her cigarette, blowing out the smoke through her nose.

‘Mel? Drunk? Wow, I’m looking forward to it; I don’t think I’ve ever seen you drunk either’ Jacynthe, the other friend that came along with them said as she sipped her own drink. The thing was, Melanie didn’t like getting drunk in a public setting, so bars, clubs and even home parties made her tone down on the drinking because it made her feel on guard and that she had to stay in control. She was perfectly fine getting drunk in the comfort of her own home, but it was always when she was playing games with people and they had drinking nights. Maybe tonight she could make an exception and let loose for once…

And that’s what she did. She sipped at her massive drink called the ultimate trash can; the recipe was taken from a bartender Instagram called Tipsy Bartender. She had a big glass of it in her hands as she watched Mark play bartender in the beach house kitchen, his waiter talents coming out for the night as he prepared drinks for people with great accuracy.

‘You havin’ fun over there Meme? ‘He asked, quickly accessing her. He was a bit on the tipsy side himself but that didn’t mean he wouldn’t take care of his friend if she needed him to. Melanie gave him a thumb up, almost swaying violently to the side. She felt sluggish, her brain now wrapped in a pleasant fog as she continued sipping her drink. Her muscles had finally gone lax, her body finally giving in, the shouting voices in her head blissfully silent. She was having a good time in what seemed like ages. She was surrounded by good friends, who she knew wanted what was best for her, nice music, a good atmosphere that she didn’t feel uncomfortable or threatened with.

She was grabbed by Jacynthe as she walked over to her, the woman probably as tipsy as she was.

‘Omg Mel, there is this group of guys that just arrived in the cabin next door, you should of seen them. I don’t know what they eat to be this gorgeous but I would certainly love to eat one of them’ she gushed before grabbing her free hand and dragged her outside. Melanie blinked slowly, laughing at how thirsty the woman sounded. Maybe she was a bit thirsty too…

Jacynthe pointed to a group of shouting boys that seemed to have just arrived at the much bigger beach house beside theirs. Their stuff seemed to be scattered all around them and they seemed to have like three or more cars in their driveway.

‘Mmm loud’ Melanie complained as she went to turn around and go back inside but Jacynthe kept her from doing so. Melanie whined as she tugged at the woman hand to make her let go.

‘Let’s go say hi’ Jacynthe insisted and the introvert in Melanie shrieked at the idea. Maybe she was drunk, but that didn’t make her more of a social butterfly, she perfectly fine in hanging out with the people they had at the party, people she knew and could trust compared to approaching random strangers, at night…

‘Ha-ha nooooo~’ Melanie laughed nervously as she swayed in place, still trying to make the woman let go of her hand.

‘Hey’ a familiar voice greeted and it immediately made her fight or flight instinct kick in. The man that had punched Maude in the face, when they went on a trip to a wild camping beach and had gotten drunk off their asses. To say that she almost had a blooming romance with that guy… His violent behavior had been like a slap to the face and any feelings she had been harboring for the guy had turned into smoke that very night.

Melanie could feel all the good feeling of being drunk suddenly turn sour with his very presence, the smooth and relaxing atmosphere turning suddenly tense and threatening, not in a dangerous manner but to her it felt like it. She knew that she couldn’t trust this man anymore, that he had hurt her friend in a drunken frenzy.

‘Mel! Where you going?!’ Jacynthe shouted as Melanie set down her drink on a table on the balcony and took off into the darkness. Her heart raced, tears nearly leaking from her eyes as the good mood she had since the beginning of the night faded. She was running one moment but her drunken ass failed her and she fell face first into the sand. She grunted as she got a mouthful of sand, the grains crackling under her teeth. She had a brief moment of clarity as she concentrated on her whole body to try and feel if she was hurting anywhere. She sighed in relief when she didn’t feel any pain, then again, she was so drunk and numb that she wouldn’t feel it right away. A flashlight was suddenly flashing down on her, promptly making her cover her face with a slight hiss.

‘Oh are you okay? You fell pretty bad there’ came the voice of the owner of the flashlight. The person lowered it so it wasn’t flashing in her face anymore. She could barely make out their features, heavy shadows obscuring their face. She nodded, trying to her feet under her shakily, not trusting herself to be able to stand up by herself but she would certainly try.

‘Here let me help you up’ A strong yet gentle hand grabbed her arm and helped her get on her feet. He held onto her arm as she swayed on the spot.

‘Had quite a bit to drink there huh? ‘The soothing voice chuckled. She squinted at the person, finally able to make out his features in the darkness. He had short grey hair with one strand that seemed to stick up in the air. She couldn’t make out the color of his eyes but saw a cute mole near his left out.

‘You ok?’ The man asked tilting his head, his face clearly concerned. Melanie blinked slowly at him, her earlier woes seeming so distant now.

‘Oya oya what do we have here’ A deeper sounding voice approached, actually there seemed to have quite the crowd gathered around them because of her little commotion. She knew now what Jacynthe was talking about. They were all handsome, cute or downright gorgeous.

‘What wrongs Chibi-chan, cat got your tongue?’ A tall guy with spiky black hair t eased with a smirk. Melanie didn’t know if she wanted to be offended by the nickname or feel shy. Clearly her drunken mind wanted the former as she puffed up in righteous outrage.

‘Omg there you are, don’t scare me like this again’ Jacynthe scolded as she panted as she walked over to the group gathered around her. Melanie pretended not to see how she quickly fixed her hair and clothes before approaching. She gently took Melanie hand, ready to drag her back to the beach house.

‘Hehe, she just took off like that...thank you guys for looking out for her’ Melanie practically smirked at the amount of sugar Jacynthe was putting in her words.

‘Oh it’s no problem; we wouldn’t want her to get hurt’ the guy that helped her up said with a smile and a dismissive wave of his hand.

‘If you guys want, you can join our party, we’ve got plenty of booze and snacks to go around’ Jacynthe said with a smile. Melanie almost frowned at the prospect of new people she didn’t know join the party. Melanie went to object but Jacynthe threw her a look that told her to be quiet. She rolled her eyes and kept her mouth shut.

‘Oh totally! We’ll be right there!’ A guy at least the same size as her suddenly shouted, a wide grin on his face. Then he went ahead and started running in the direction of the other beach house. ‘Finally some excitement! Whoo!’

That prompted some of the guys to shout at him and took off running after him. That prompted the others to follow suit, some of them hanging back as they watched the others run off, choosing to walk calmly beside Melanie and Jacynthe.

‘Sorry about our friend he is very huh…excitable’ her savior said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. He shone the light of his flashlight in front of him to light up their path as they walked. He seemed to be holding hands with the man beside him. Two other persons seemed to have taking up walking beside Melanie

‘Oh where are our manners, we forgot to introduce ourselves. I’m Sugawara Koshi and that’s my boyfriend Daichi Sawamura.’ He motioned to the man whose hand he was holding.

‘I’m Keiji Akaashi’ the guy beside Melanie introduced. ‘I’m Asahi Azumane’ the man beside him introduced with a smile.

‘I’m Jacynthe and this is Melanie’ Melanie then proceeded to tune out their conversation as she tried her best to not trip again and actually make it to the beach house. The music practically radiated from the beach house, giving her back some semblance of energy as she noticed that it was one of her songs. Now feeling much calmer, she was able to leave Jacynthe behind to go back inside the beach house, eyes out for the guy from earlier. She let the music wash over her as she stepped inside, the room much more animated now that there was a few more excited people inside….ugh she needed another drink. Mark looked up from his duty of making drinks.

‘Need a refill, what do you want this time?’ He asked, not sounding drunk at all. She envied his tolerance for alcohol, the man could drink her under the table and he’d win.

‘Make me the cherry cola shake we saw on the guys Instagram earlier’ she said leaning against the counter, her back to Mark as she watched the new guests blend in seamlessly into the party.

‘Here you go with a nice little cherry on top’ Mark clapped his hands and presented his work of art. Melanie grabbed it and took a long sip, trying to get the buzz from earlier back.

‘Thank you my good sir’ she said gratefully as she walked away, her eyes scanning the room for Maude. She ended up being practically dragged by said woman into the group that was playing never have I ever in the sand outside. The bonfire and tiki torches lit the lines they had drawn in the sand well enough. Some of the new comers were there as well. Everyone prepared their drinks as the game started. A person that wasn’t playing asked the questions. People were laughing and having a good time, dancing on the spot as they waited for the person to ask the questions. Melanie found herself standing beside a very tall guy named Lev. She found him very nice and ended up vibing with him as they stood beside one another.

“Never have I ever… Done a strip tease” The girl asking the question asked with a smirk on her lips. Melanie found herself blushing at the question. Not because she felt embarrassed or anything from the question or more like because…she had tried being a stripper once, it didn’t turn out for her in the end.

Some people moved some wolf whistling and cat calling. Melanie gave a wave to her buddy as she move one line ahead, glad that it was dark outside so it hid the blush on her face.

‘Never have I ever, had sex in public.’ More shouting as some people moved, including her buddy who came to join her one her line. He smirked down at her as she tilted her head with a small smirk on her own.

The game went on until two guys named Kuroo and Bokuto ended up winning. Both of them seemed to be bickering over something that Melanie couldn’t exactly hear over both the music and the hearing impairment the alcohol gave her when she was drunk.

‘Hey Lev! Come play beer pong with us! Bring Chibi-chan with you! You and her vs me and Bokuto’ the guy named Kuroo shouted to her game buddy.

‘Hehe! You are so on’ Lev smirked before turning to her ‘you coming along game buddy?’ He asked holding out his large hand for her. Melanie thought for a second, wondering if she would be able to play but why the hell not. She grabbed his hand and he practically dragged her over to a table where they were setting up the game. She kept a tight hand on her drink as she was pulled along the tall man.

‘Sorry in advance if we lose’ Melanie said softly as she set her drink aside on a nearby bench.

‘That’s no way of thinking Chibi-chan! We’ll beat those guys into the ground’ Lev shouted with a determined look in his eyes.

‘Hehe as if you two could beat us’ Kuroo taunted from the other end of the table, hands on his hips, puffing his chest like a rooster. That taunt seemed to poke Melanie’s competitive streak and she gave a smirk and pointed at him, feeling fired up all the sudden.

‘We’ll see about that my dude’ Melanie shouted over the music as she took the ping pong ball. Now she wasn’t the best at throwing anything but she tried to believe that despise her drunkenness they could win. She handed off the other ball to her partner. She stepped forward and aimed for one of the cups. She threw the ball and it directly landed into one of the cups.

‘Oh! I got it!’ She cheered before patting her partners back as he went to shoot his own ball. He shot it with too much force and it landed squared between Bokuto’s eyes.

‘Hey! The hell man!’ The owl haired man shouted as he rubbed the spot on his forehead.

‘Oh please, you’ve received worse you big baby’ Akaashi commented from the side as he watched them play. Bokuto visibly deflated his hair dropping as he pouted.

‘Akaashi!! Don’t be mean to me!’ He shouted, said man rolling his eyes but he did have a fond smile on his face.

‘Alright, you got lucky this time Chibi-chan but there won’t be another time’ Bokuto shouted at her, pointing at her as he drank the cup that the ball landed into.

‘Yeah whatever you say Blathers’ She sassed back with a smirk. This prompted Kuroo to let out a cackling laugh as Bokuto tilted his head in confusion.

‘It’s an owl character from Animal Crossing you dummy’ Kuroo supplied as Bokuto continued to look confused.

‘Hehe good one Chibi-chan’ Lev praised and patted her back. She beamed at the praise and looked on as their opponent got ready to play. It ended up in one cup being completely knocked over by the force of Bokuto’s ball and Kuroos landed into one of the cups.

‘That one doesn’t count’ Melanie said as she refilled the overturned cup and set it back into formation. She handed the other cup top her partner who drank it with ease.

‘Yes it does!’ ‘No it was knocked over you Blathers looking ass’

The both of them ended up arguing over if it counted or not while the crowd that gathered around them laughed at the display. They both squared off against each other, both puffing their chests. Akaashi pushed Bokuto in the chest to separate them.

‘Let’s just say it doesn’t count, it didn’t even go in the cup anyway’ He said calmly and Bokuto deflated again with a pout. Melanie stuck out her tongue at him in victory.

The game went on as ‘normal’ as normal as it could get with a bunch of inebriated adults(some of them acting like children) A lot of shouting went down, mainly Melanie talking shit to Bokuto and Kuroo the whole time. At the end there was two cups left on Melanie and Lev’s side and one on Kuroo and Bokuto’s side. It was Levs and Melanie’s turn again and this would determine if they would win or not.

‘Go Lev, you’ve got this!’ Melanie shouted, her voice getting higher in pitch the further down the drunken rabbit hole she went. She was surprised she was able to actually make good shots. Lev on the other hand seemed to be able to hold his alcohol quite well, not showing any signs that he was drunk or even tipsy. He accepted the fact that Melanie was constantly leaning on him now, barely able to stay up by herself. They almost called it off mid-game when they saw how drunk she had gotten but she called them pussies for wanting to quit when her and Lev obviously had the lead. They had flipped her off and continued the game. She was having fun and her pleasant buzz was back and she didn’t want it to leave. Lev swore to himself as he missed the shot, their opponents leering at them from the other side.

‘Your turn Chibi-chan. You’ve got this’ Lev cheered, making sure she was able to stay stable without swaying in place to make a proper shot. Everyone in the audience held their breath as they watched her narrow her eyes in concentration or maybe because she was seeing blurry. She threw the ball and it landed squarely into the cup with a soft plop. Everything was silent for a moment as everyone stared before cheering.

‘Fuck yeah! In your face! ‘Melanie shouted, pointing at Bokuto and Kuro with a triumphant smirk. Lev cheered and lifted her onto his shoulder, grinning in victory. Melanie threw her arms up as she whooped, grinning down at them smugly.

‘you know chiiiibiii-chan, you….are cool ’Bokuto clung to her ,a strong arm around her shoulder as they hung out on the couch inside, going back inside when Melanie complained that she was feeling chilly. The boys in the group nearly drowned her in shirts. She handed up wearing Kuroo oversized jacket. It reached all the way down to her knees and hid her hands fully. She now warm and toasty and it even smelled good. A mix of subtle cologne and was that cinnamon?

‘No u’ she murmured back, leaning heavily into the equally inebriated male.

‘And there we go, Bokuto’s gone’ Kuroo chuckled with a grin as he watched the owl crowd the little…Chibi-chan… little ducky? She did mention that she was a cold little ducky earlier when they were still standing outside. He made sure to keep an eye on her out of concern. She was terribly tiny and he doubted that she would be able to fend anyone off in her state. Most of the people there were nice and welcoming but you never knew what could lurk in the shadows.

Melanie blinked as it all came to screeching halt a wave of nausea rolled into her stomach and made her dizzy.

‘I think imma puke…’ She mumbled and Bokuto let her go. She took off as fast as she could on her unsteady feet, the people parting to let her pass, her playmates looking after her in concern. She went to the downstairs bathroom and found it locked with lewd sounds coming from it so she turned tail and went to the one upstairs. She barely made it to bathroom and closed the door. She quickly kneeled down to empty the content of her stomach half in the bath and into the toilet. She spent at least a good 10 minutes puking and dry heaving into the toilet. She sniffed and wiped at her eyes as tears escaped against her will. Her throat burned and she had an awful taste in her mouth but at least she was feeling a little bit better, her stomach finally settling. She cleared her throat before standing and flushed the toilet. She grimaced at the mess she had made of the bath and cleaned it up right away, even if it made her feel nauseous again. She washed her hands, rinsed out her mouth and gargle some mouth wash. She grimaced at the sharp taste before spitting out into the sink. She inspected herself quickly in the mirror. She was glad she didn’t puke on Kuroo’s shirt or she would of felt bad about it. She wiped away the trails of mascara that ran down her cheeks and gave small sigh. She still felt drunk but the need to party slowly faded and the need to ‘hide’ reared its head like it always did when she had too much social interaction. She opened the bathroom’s door and turned off the light before stepping out, peeking over the banister to the lower level to see that the crowd has thinned out during her time in the bathroom. Perhaps she had spent a lot more time in there then she though. She turned to go back downstairs and ran into someone’s chest.

‘Oh sorry bro’ She mumbled, still a bit dazed. She looked up at the person and felt her body seize. Patrick, the guy from earlier, old flame or whatever…

‘Oh there you are, I’ve been looking for you all night’ He said with a small smile, putting his hands casually into the pockets of his jeans, an attempt to appear non-threatening. Melanie almost narrowed her eyes in suspicion but tried to not show and at least attempt to have a conversation with him until someone would come and save her. She couldn’t bolt in this state or else she knew that she would fall and hurt herself. Her legs were practically Jell-O at this point and she had an urgent need to sit down, she was getting so tired. Maybe she could get away to her room and sleep. But she couldn’t do that with that guy in her way.

‘listen ,I, I know I didn’t make the right impression that last time we saw each other…I apologized to everyone and you included but you are the only one who didn’t answer me…’

Melanie felt at loss for words. Yes she had left him on read, because he had terrified her and she didn’t feel like dealing with him anymore after that. Any of the romantic feelings she had felt for him had burst into flames that night and they wouldn’t come back. She remained silent much to Patrick’s dismay, trying to avoid eye contact, her body tense, and her head tucking itself between her shoulders.

‘She’s been gone for quite some time; you guys think she’s ok?’ Lev finally asked as he nursed a beer, resting it against his knee as he eyed the way their little friend went. Akaashi glanced at his watch and his eyebrows furrowed.

‘Might go check up on her, it’s been 20 minutes, let’s hope she didn’t pass out’ Akaashi said as he stood along with his boyfriend who clung to his hand. The former Nekoma volleyball players stood up as well and went to check up on the downstairs bathroom and arrived just as a grinning, disheveled Nishinoya stepped out hand holding with an equally disheveled Asahi. Kuroo gave them a smug grin and thumbs up. Asahi spluttered as he blushed and looked away while Nishinoya beamed proudly, sporting quite an impressive amount of hickeys on his neck. Kuroo and Lev used their tall height to their advantage to scan to the room. Kuroo looked up and finally spotted her, sticking out like a sore thumb in his bright red jacket. He frowned as he noticed how uncomfortable she looked speaking to the guy right in front of her.

‘Up there’ Kuroo said pointing up to the second level.

‘Is that guy harassing her? Bokuto practically growled, already stomping his way up the stairs.

Patrick tried to get her to speak but she wouldn’t even look at him. He knew he had fucked up that night and it has costed him her affection. He remembered the looks they would throw at each other and just shyly look away from each other, both of them too bashful to actually make the first move. He wanted that back, if only she would listen. He was about to gently grab her arm when he felt a menacing aura surround them. He looked up and saw four guys standing behind her, all of them loomed behind her, their gazes trained on him.

Melanie felt a hand gently tug the back of her burrowed shirt and she found herself buried into Lev’s side as Kuroo and Bokuto formed a barrier in front of her, blocking her from view.

‘You ok? How you feeling?’ Akaashi asked softly, giving her a quick once over. She murmured that she was fine and buried her face into Lev’s side, wrapping her arms around his waist, relief coursing through her body as her saviors arrived.

‘Hey hey hey, how about you leave our little friend here alone’ Bokuto said lowly, sharp eyes trained on the man in front of them.

‘I just want to talk to her; you should mind your business’ Patrick snapped with a grimace, not appreciating how these….giants just claimed you into their fray.

Kuroo ran a hand through his raven hair casually, flashing him a smile that was incredibly sharp around the edges. If that guy was itching for a fight, he would get it.

‘and I don’t think Chibi-Chan here wants to talk to you, so how about you just walk away and leave us be’ Kuroo made a shooing motion with his hand while his other hand tucked itself into the pocket of his jeans. He made sure to stand at his full height, having a couple of inches on the guy. The guy tried to peek at their little friend through the wall of their bodies but they had her dwarfed by their side and effectively hidden. He huffed and walked away, making sure to bump shoulder with Bokuto on the way. Akaashi put an insistent hand onto Bokuto’s chest as he felt his boyfriend get riled up by the simple gesture of aggression.

‘Let it go, let’s not fight tonight, ok’ the teal eyed man insisted, making sure to give his boyfriend extra pets to the chest to calm him down. Bokuto stared after the guy, practically foaming at the mouth.

She felt so relieved as Patrick finally walked away, the pressure she felt in her chest slowly unraveling. She felt even sleepier as she felt herself relax. She yawned and covered her mouth with her sleeve.

‘Alright Chibi-chan, I think you are more than ready to turn in aren’t you’ Kuroo teased as he poked her in the forehead. She weakly batted his hand away, puffing her cheeks in pout.

Next thing she knew she was being tucked in by the four men, which she wanted to find weird but found oddly comforting.

‘Ugh I think Imma sleep too’ Bokuto mumbled as he collapsed onto the bed beside her, nuzzling into the sheets, wiggling to make himself comfortable. He let out a loud yawn. He whined loudly as Akaashi tried to tug him off the bed.

‘Oh no you don’t, you will drag your as back to the house, you aren’t hogging her bed’ Akaashi said as he kept tugging on the man’s feet. He whined loudly again as he gripped the sheets, stubbornly refusing to budge. Melanie just watched the whole interaction sleepily, her eyes having more and more trouble staying open.

‘He can stay here, I don’t mind’ she mumbled softly as she wiggled and got comfortable into the sheets still wrapped up in Kuroo’s jacket.

‘See? She doesn’t mind, she easily becoming my favorite person right now ’Bokuto said, gripping her legs from over the sheets and practically laid his head into her lap.

‘I thought I was your favorite person’ Kuroo pouted as he crawled onto the bed, and settled himself onto her other side. Akaashi rolled his eyes at the both of them.

‘I’m sorry Melanie, would you like me to remove them? I’ll drag them off myself’ He threatened looking down at the two men who just got comfy into her bed without invitation. Melanie waved her hand lazily, letting out another loud yawn, her eyes practically rolling back into her head at how close to passing out she was. She finally gave in to sleep, her energy finally depleting completely as she slowly drifted off to the sound of them music and Bokuto’s loud snores in the background.

**Author's Note:**

> here is tipsybartenders instagram/website between in case you guys felt like making the drinks ive had in this fic ^^ https://tipsybartender.com/


End file.
